


The Strange Nature of You

by cato_universe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Brief Mention of Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sharp Teeth Nines, Smut, no beta we die like men, sort of? definitely Gavin's kink, the author doesn't know how to tag this, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cato_universe/pseuds/cato_universe
Summary: Nines was not designed like other androids. For some god forsaken reason, he was created like a monster: unnatural strength, sharp teeth, the drive to hunt.Even after he deviates he's used to be looked as such. Most people are afraid of him, so Nines hides these parts of himself to better integrate.Until Gavin Reed. When Gavin looks at him, it's not fear in his eyes. Or at least there's not only fear.There's lust as well.*Don't be decieved though, there's not plot to this. Only smut.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 416





	The Strange Nature of You

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin is a monster fucker, I don't make the rules.
> 
> Okay but so...warning for weird android anatomy, like sharp teeth and long tongue.

The first time Nines thinks nothing of it.

Humans are weird. So full or hormones and organs and _things_ as they are, they always have the weirdest reactions to the strangest things. So when he senses Gavin's reaction -his protocols pinging with the information- he just flags it as weird but not very important information, and dismisses it.

However, when Gavin runs into him -five months into their partnership- with his lips stained blue from the arm he pretty much just ripped off in self defense, he absolutely doesn't expect the flare or arousal that washes over the man.

Nines reels with it. He expects fear, disgust, not- not dilated eyes, pupils so dark they almost swallow the green of the man's eyes. He doesn't expect the rush of blood, the heart quickening that Nines cannot ignore. And most of all, he doesn't expect his own reaction to it- an unexpected want for something he's not sure he understands.

So Nines, of course, experiments. If this is not a fluke, he needs to figure out what exactly it is that turns Gavin on. He assumes first that maybe the violence was it, but some discreet poking and prodding at Gavin's internet history proves Nines wrong. Nines' other hypothesis, the adrenaline of the chase, turns out to be wrong as well. It's not until after one night they are keeping watch over the house of a suspect, that Nines unhinges his jaw to do his routine maintenance that he registers Gavin's pulse spiking again.

Gavin looks at him from under his lashes and licks his lips, an unconscious revelation of desire that gives him away even as he discreetly adjusts himself in his seat to hide his arousal. The man's body is thrumming with it. With heat and what's unequivocally _want_ , and Nines freezes in place because holy fucking RA9. He wants too, but unfortunately he isn't sure how that's going to happen, and the doubt is what keeps him frozen in place, uncertain of what to do with what he's just discovered.

They don’t act on in.

They don’t act on it but still it hangs between them, a thick tension that stretches between them like a rubber band, ready to snap at any moment. 

Nines delights in it. He’s made to be a hunter, but the way Gavin watches him is not the way of a prey. It makes Nines shiver, thirium blood running hot and cold in answer to Gavin’s evident want, his preconstructions torn between pushing back and submitting.

It all comes to a head one night after an arrest. Gavin’s worked up, although unharmed, and if Nines follows him into the locker room is not out of any inappropriate thoughts. He’s still upset himself, unable to relax, and when he works his jaw trying to relieve the tension, he immediately feels Gavin still.

Nines is alert immediately. Gavin’s arousal envelops him like something almost physical, Nines’ delicate sensors alight with the input. And when Nines turns to look at Gavin, still sweaty from the chase, hair messy, and _alive_ , the tension between them finally snaps as Nines cages him against the wall in an effortless, powerful movement.

Gavin’s breath stutters. Nines looks down at him, stern and ungiving even when he feels this thirium pump about to beat out of his chest. 

“You always look at me like that,” he growls into the space between them. “What do you want, Gavin?”

Gavin remains stubbornly silent, or maybe he’s just stunned, but either way it’s an unsatisfactory answer for Nines. Slowly, with careful controlled movements, he takes one of Gavin’s hands and raises it to his mouth to slide sharp teeth across the man’s palm.

Gavin shakes, body taunt with desire even as he finally finds his voice.

“You know what I want, tin can,” he answers, his defiance drowned in the thickness of his voice. “The same as you.”

Nines hums, as if thinking about it, and leans down to place a delicate kiss under Gavin’s ear, trailing his lips down the vulnerable skin of his neck, pleased when Gavin tilts his head to allow him more space. Indulging himself, he licks over Gavin’s pulse point, and because he’s drunk on the flow of data, and because this is something he has wanted since he first noticed Gavin’s arousal, bares his teeth again and allows them to scrap over the tender flesh, the threat of the bite pulling a low groan from Gavin.

“If I didn’t know you’d bite it off, I’d have you on your knees sucking me off right now,” Gavin whispers into his ear and that’s the single dirtiest and most delicious thing anyone has said to him. 

Nines’ reaction is visceral. With a heady rush of want that makes his mind blank for a moment, he presses his body into Gavin’s, pinning him in place against the wall. He doesn’t know when exactly his hands find their way under the man’s shirt, but when he’s aware again he has his palms pressed against the hot, silky skin of Gavin’s back, a possessive hold that the man allows too eagerly.

And Gavin is shameless.

He arches to press himself further into Nines, grinding his erection against Nines in a wanton way that makes the android’s blue blood turn into lava.

God, he wants to wreck him. They’re in the locker room in the bowels of the Detroit Police Department, but Nines is a thread away from not caring. He just wants Gavin too much.

If he pulls away it’s only because, if someone walks into them right now, he’s not sure he would be able to hold himself back from murdering whoever sees Gavin in the state Nines wants to reduce him to.

“Nines,” Gavin complains, a petulant note in his voice. “Come home with me.”

It’s with the greatest effort that Nines removes his hands from Gavin’s skin, and he feels immediately unsettled, missing the touch even as he nods. Gavin doesn’t lose any time, and in other circumstances it would be funny how fast he gathers his belongings and leads the way to his car.

The drive to Gavin’s apartment is tense, and not only because of the sexual tension. Doubt raises within Nines, uncertainty, because suddenly he’s not sure that the rush of desire that took them over in the locker room will happen again. He’s not sure how he, who was designed like this, as a killing machine full of sharp teeth and unnatural strength, will be able to touch Gavin and bring him pleasure instead of pain.

And Gavin must notice, because after he parks his car he turns to Nines, and says, “Look, we can only…watch a movie or something. It’s not like…I mean, if you don’t want…”

He’s not quite looking at Nines, but his attempt touches him nonetheless. Enough that his fears recede enough to allow Nines to cup Gavin’s cheek and have him look at him.

There’s no hiding the shudder Gavin tries to valiantly suppress at the touch. That’s what undoes Nines, the way Gavin fights against his body, even when he’s still half-hard and wanting. It baffles Nines how Gavin can want him so much, but it thrills him too, and thus he allows the wave of fierce possessiveness to carry him to the other side of his insecurities.

“No,” he drawls, controlled and confident. He knows how this tone of voice affects Gavin, and he’s not above playing dirty. “No movie. Maybe after,” he adds, and smirks, all pointy teeth and dark eyes, and Gavin licks his lips in anticipation.

They barely make it past the door before hands are under clothes again. Nines cages Gavin against the door, enjoying the feeling of the man’s warm body pressed against his. This time, however, Gavin gives in for only a moment before he’s pushing back, guiding Nines to the couch.

He straddles Nines as soon as Nines is sitting down, and having Gavin on his lap is a pleasure on its own. The position is perfect for Nines to get rid of Gavin’s shirt, cumbersome thing, and stops to admire all of the skin on display in front of him. 

And then, unexpectedly, the doubts come again.

Gavin is beautiful. He’s so…warm, and soft, and Nines wants so many things that it’s overwhelming. He wants to touch every inch of skin bared to him, to kiss and lick and suck everywhere, he wants to mark and _bite_ , and it’s the last one that sparks fear within him, the fear that he might hurt Gavin without meaning to.

Nines doesn’t know how long he’s still, but he’s brought back to reality by warm hands gently cupping his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks softly.

“Can I kiss you?” Gavin asks, eyes searching, and it’s only then that Nines notices they haven’t kissed yet. He aches with it, wants it intensely, and it’s so much emotion at once that his mind blanks out as it does when he nearly short circuits.

“I…I don’t—“ he begins, and he’s infinitely grateful when Gavin doesn’t take offense. Instead, the man waits patiently, and his weight on Nines’ lap is grounding. “I have never…” he confesses, an ashamed whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The way Gavin’s face shifts is a wonder, lust giving way to understanding softness. 

“We don’t have to,” Gavin reassures him. “But if this…if this is a thing in which you want to, we can…dunno, figure it out.” The man swallows, another nervous tell he cannot hide, not when they are this close. “Is it? For you? Something you’d want?” _From me_ , goes unsaid, but it’s loud in the silence between them.

The question trembles between them, and Nines is so fascinated by the change in Gavin that it takes them a few seconds to understand what he’s seeing.

On his lap, Gavin is blushing furiously, and the blush goes down his throat, lower and lower, until it settles into his chest. His expression is determined, like he’s bracing himself for some sort of hurt, but there’s doubt underneath, a flickering uncertainty he’s valiantly trying to hide.

Vulnerability.

“Yes.” Nines blurts out, rough and unrefined, because although he hadn’t been aware this was on offer, he realizes he wants this softness, this raw vulnerability, with the same intensity he’s wanted everything else about Gavin. “Yes, it is. And I want to.”

Gavin’s smile is the most beautiful thing Nines has ever seen, and the spike of anticipation he feels when Gavin leans down guts him, sharp and overwhelming and wonderful.

The kiss is soft and gentle, barely an exploratory press of lips, and Nines is embarrassed by the noise that comes out of him at the contact. He’s tense, almost shaking with the effort of suppressing all he wants, and maybe Gavin senses it because he hushes him, hands caressing Nines’ face, holding him in place as he tries different angles. 

Soon, Nines relaxes into the questing kisses, enough that he cautiously reciprocates. It was already good, but it gets better when he moves his lips against Gavin’s, and Nines wonders how anyone ever gets anything done when they could be kissing all the time.

It doesn’t take long for Nines to get bolder. It’s natural; Gavin’s on his lap, and he’s shirtless, and there’s all of that warm skin bared for him to touch. 

So he does. It turns out Gavin is deliciously vocal, all soft hums and sighs breathed into Nines’ lips as the android touches him everywhere he can reach, big hands caressing and cupping and gripping with possesive greed.

It’s in this enthusiasm that Nines forgets himself a little and grazes Gavin’s bottom lip with his teeth, almost nibbling in his distraction. Immediately, Gavin’s body goes taunt, and Nines is about to pull away in worry when Gavin grinds once against him with a choked moan before hiding his face on Nines shoulder.

Nines swallows unnecessarily, because _holy fuck_.

Gavin likes his teeth. This is something he’s already known, but it somehow feels truer in that moment. Slowly, he repeats what he did on the DPD, trailing his sharp teeth from under Gavin’s ear to his shoulder. And then, because he cannot help himself, bites down a little, the slightest of pressures, not enough to break skin but enough that Gavin must feel it. 

Gavin moans and grinds against Nines once more, seeking friction even with his tented jeans on the way.

“You like my teeth,” he whispers into Gavin’s ear, pleased with the shiver he gets as answer. “What is about them, I wonder? Is it the danger? That I could so easily tear you apart if I wanted?” Gavin moves against him again, panting, and Nines helps by undoing Gavin’s trousers and sliding his hands under the offending fabric to knead Gavin’s ass, to grip him and help him move in slower and more controlled motions. “Or is it the control? You would have to submit to me, wouldn’t you? Otherwise you might find you don’t like the consequences.” He accentuates his words by biting Gavin’s shoulder again, a little harder this time, thoroughly enjoying the frenzy going on in Gavin’s body.

“Nines,” he pants, mouthing wetly at Nines’ neck. He’s flushed, lips red, hair a mess and eyes glassy. He looks completely debauched, but Nines wants to wreck him even more.

“Finish undressing,” he orders before he can think better of it, but Gavin’s eyes darken further and the order, and he obeys. Fuck, he _obeys_.

Nines sits a little straighter on the couch, spreading his thighs to make himself comfortable as Gavin makes quick work of his jeans and underwear. He looks questioningly at Nines, completely naked and unashamed, and Nines raises an eyebrow in invitation. 

The way Nines is now sitting makes Gavin have to struggle to straddle him again, forces him to expose himself further. Nines watches Gavin settle on his lap with appreciative eyes, not wasting a second to run his hands up Gavin’s legs, gaze lingering on Gavin’s arousal. Between them, Gavin is hard and leaking already, and Nines remembers Gavin’s dirty words in the locker room and thinks it a pity that he probably won’t be able to mind his teeth because he _wants_.

He’s startled out of these thoughts when Gavin fingers the top button of Nines’ shirt, silently asking for permission to undo it. Nines is wearing a button up black shirt and matching trousers, and the contrast of him being fully dressed, in opposition to Gavin being completely naked, is delicious. Still, he makes a note to explore this further later down the road and nods his consent to Gavin’s silent request because there are other things he wants right now.

He allows Gavin to unbutton his shirt, but he doesn’t shrug it off. He sits like that, shirt open, watching Gavin explore his chest and kiss everywhere he can reach with smug satisfaction. However, after a few minutes Nines holds Gavin’s hips to make him sit up again, impatient once again.

Still, he hesitates, hands holding Gavin still as he stares but not quite daring to act on his desires.

“You can touch,” Gavin smirks, and Nines does exactly that, pleased when Gavin’s eyelashes flutter and he throws his head back, baring his neck.

He’s irresistible like this, so Nines leans forward to press his lips against Gavin’s throat, his shoulders, his chest. He minds his teeth this time, mostly because he’s paying attention to the hand that’s stroking Gavin, carelessly smearing precum everywhere until Nines’ own hand and stomach are a wet mess.

That’s exactly the thing that gives him the idea.

Nines doesn’t know what exactly were the tech people that designed him thinking, but besides the strength, the jaw that unhinges and the sharp teeth, he was given something as strange. It originally had to do with gathering evidence, which Nines considers stupid because he hasn’t once needed it so far. Still, because he feels like he wants to push Gavin, and his calculations tell him Gavin will enjoy this too one way or another, he raises the hand that’s wet with precome to his mouth and licks it with a tongue that’s unnaturally long for a humanoid android.

Because Nines is monitoring Gavin, he doesn’t miss any of his reactions: the parted lips, the intake of breath, the way his heart quickens at the sight. He feels another drop of precum wet the synthskin of his stomach, evidence of Gavin’s arousal, and Nines is torn between teasing him for it and continue putting on a show.

In the end he decides on the latter. He finishes thoroughly coating his hand in the thick sterile fluid that passes as his saliva before wrapping his hand around Gavin and slowly stroking him.

Gavin bucks into the touch. It’s not the best angle by far, but he doesn’t seem to care. He closes his eyes as he fucks Nines’ fist, and Nines devours the sight before him. The blush on Gavin’s cheeks extends down to his chest where his heart is pounding like crazy, and Nines encourages him to take his pleasure, licking Gavin’s nipples and very, very lightly teasing them with his teeth, allowing Gavin only a ghost of sensation.

“Let me,” Gavin moans. He looks fevered, as if he cannot stop himself from rutting into Nines’ fist, and Nines loves every second of it, every sign of Gavin’s loss of control. “I want to touch you too.”

“Oh?” Nines answers, cruelly tightening his fist to make Gavin moan. “Is that any way to ask for things?”

“Please,” Gavin gasps. He splays his hands on Nines’ bare chest, and Nines is so worked up that he cannot help his skin receding where Gavin is touching him. “Please, let me.”

And Nines wants to. He desperately wants to, but he’s not sure Gavin knows what that entails. He has never tried it himself, after all, so he feels unfair to ask something like that under the circumstances.

“Are you sure?” he asks, stopping his ministrations to give Gavin enough head space to think. The man whines when he stops, petulant and needy, but he opens his eyes and looks at Nines as if understanding Nines’ need. “You know that androids need different things than humans to, ah, to feel pleasure.”

“Yes, yes, wireplay, I know,” Gavin answers, impatience clear in his voice, and Nines cannot deny his surprise, which quickly morphs into desire at the thought that Gavin must have looked into this because of him, because he fantasized about it. Suddenly, he wants to hear the details, everything Gavin imagined.

“How do you know that, I wonder?” he asks, lowering his voice and pulling Gavin forward so he can purr the words in his ear. “Tell me,” he orders, and Gavin curses, desperately seeking friction again.

“I--shit, I researched, okay? When I…when I first saw your...your...”

“My teeth?” Nines provides, helpfully. Gavin nods, and he’s being good, so Nines rewards him with another bite, a little harder this time, enough that a single drop of blood mars Gavin’s skin. Gavin arches into it, keening, mumbling pleas that can’t be understood.

Nines greedily licks off the drop of blood, and almost groans himself from the pleasure of the data rush, the intimate information of the man in his arms sliding like a caress through his circuits, almost a physical touch.

“And was it arousing?” Nines presses, because he’s not done yet teasing Gavin. He quickens his pace again, enough that the room is filled with the wet sounds of Gavin fucking Nines’ fist. “Did you touch yourself thinking of me? Thinking about opening me up?”

“Yes!” Gavin admits, too gone to even consider lying. “Yes, I...all I could picture was blue, and you, and _please…_ ”

With a low hum that Nines refuses to classify as a growl but totally is, he undoes his trousers with an agile hand before opening his lower stomach plate down to his crotch, finally revealing himself to Gavin.

For the first few seconds he cannot look at Gavin in the eye. He can feel the man’s heady gaze on his exposed insides, and the fear and the pleasure of the vulnerability are in perfect equilibrium, feeding off each other. However, Nines is aware how fear could easily tip the scales, so he doesn’t dare look up until Gavin brings a hand up to stroke his neglected cock, a string of dirty, delicious words leaving his lips.

“Nines,” he calls, urgently, “Can I touch you?”

It’s mostly the rough cadence of Gavin’s voice that makes Nines peer at him through his lashes. The desire is unmistakable in Gavin’s face, dark and unrestrained, and although the android knows what Gavin meant he finds out he cannot wait any longer.

He bats Gavin’s hand away and guides him until the tip of his cock brushes against Nines’ wires, parting them and sliding against them wetly. Although he knows what to expect, Nines is not prepared for the jolt of pleasure that courses though him at the touch. It makes his back arch, throwing his head back against the couch, almost unseating Gavin with the force of it.

“Fuck,” Gavin curses against Nines’ neck, kissing and biting until there’s nothing but white chasis under his lips. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. You’re so beautiful. Nines. Nines, is this...can I…”

“Move,” Nines orders, voice distorted by a wave of static. He wants to beg, and he’s a hair away from absolutely begging Gavin to fuck him. He doesn’t care- Gavin’s fingers or his cock- anything, everything, as long as he has a part of Gavin inside of him, rubbing against his wires.

But Gavin doesn’t need any prompting. He grinds against Nines, trying different angles, making sounds come out of Nines’ voice modulator that he wasn’t aware he was capable of producing. It’s intense, and there are a myriad of warnings on his HUB, but it feels good, so _good_ , and he never wants Gavin to stop fucking him, wants to keep him like this forever, naked and hot and needy against him.

It doesn’t take Gavin long to find an angle that works for him. He penetrates Nines between a cluster of smooth cables that serve to distribute thyrium all through Nines’ body, and Nines shakes with every thrust, the slide made easier by the thirium based fluid that coats Nines’ insides.

“More,” Nines demands, at the end of his rope. “Your-ah-your hand-squeeze-”

Gavin takes hold of the top cluster of cables and squeezes and Nines vision glitches out as the pleasure overwhelms him, white and hot and electric, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Distantly, he hears Gavin moaning his name, and the sensation of Gavin coming all over Nines’ chest is almost enough to tip him over again. Gavin collapses against Nines, spent, and the mess of thyrium and cum between them should be disgusting in its wetness, but all it makes is Nines want to have Gavin inside him again as soon as possible.

“Shit,” Gavin pants, and Nines chuckles. He has enough energy to move the man so he’s actually lying down on the couch instead of slumped against Nines, closing his stomach plate as soon as he has the space. He knows Gavin’s watching as he stands up to finally get rid of his trousers, soaked in the mess of thirium fluid seeped out of Nines’ insides. With a grimace, he decides they are a lost cause and uses them to wipe himself as best as he can but doing a bad job because, one, he can tell the mess is arousing Gavin again, and two, he might want to have the evidence of what happened on his skin for a bit longer.

“Come here,” Gavin tells him, opening his arms, and Nines goes, although not before letting his black shirt join the trousers on the floor.

He crawls into the couch and cages Gavin against the back of it, not even bothering to hide the possessiveness he feels. Gavin chuckles, amused, and throws a leg over Nines’ so they can be pressed as close together as possible.

“I’m gonna need a blanket in 10 minutes,” Gavin informs him, seriously.

“Not if I increase my temperature,” Nines answers, stubborn, and slides down so he can delicately nibble at Gavin’s other shoulder, so he sports mirror marks in both. Then, satisfied, he nuzzles the hollow of Gavin’s throat and winds his arms around the man’s waist, effectively trapping him in place.

“Needy,” Gavin comments, but there’s warm fondness in his voice. Nines hums in agreement, happy that they understand each other, and then hums again when Gavin tangles his fingers on Nines’ hair and combs back, again and again and again.

Androids don’t need to sleep, but Nines feels content and secure where he is, and he sure could do with a diagnostic scan after the strain of his orgasm-or whatever the equivalent was. He’s already preparing his systems when Gavin speaks once again.

“Nines?”

“Yes?”

“That tongue of yours,” Gavin begins and Nines smiles because of course. “How flexible is it?”

Feeling warm and happy in a way he hasn’t felt before, and hopeful about the future that stretches in front of him, Nines hides his face on Gavin’s chest and laughs.


End file.
